Ying or Yang?
by dancingonanything
Summary: Ying and Yang. Two complete opposite and yet can't live together...  Hikari and Kurai are complete opposite, from their height to their weapons. Opposite except for one thing: Those ruby red eyes that can kill in an instant. Who are they? What are they?Oc
1. The First Encounter

**Author 1: ** EVERYONE! Me pretty excited cause this is my first story, co-writen with Kathylikitty

**Author 2**: That's me!

**Author 1**: HI!

**Author 2**: Hi... Just a bit traumatizing...

**Author 1**: Just a bit...!

Disclaimer: Oh goshhhhhh! I always wanted to say that! We do not own FMA nor DGM!

Enjoy the story guys!

* * *

**The First Encounter**

"Hey Moyashi!" I shouted at Allen, who was sitting at his usual table.

"Kyodaina," he greeted without even looking at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked. The pile of food in front of him was at least ten times smaller than usual. It was just there, lying on the table, as if Allen didn't seem to pay any attention at all.

"Nothing…nothing. Just Leverrier and Two Spots…Things like that. As usual." He then sighed.

He finally seemed to notice the food in front of him and started to eat slowly, with small bites.

"Ah! Come on! Cheer up man! No need to be so depress!" a voice said behind me.

"Good morning Bunny!" I said with a smile on my face, not even looking at the guy behind me.

"Good morning, freaky tall girl!" Lavi said

I sticked out my tongue and then started to pick some of Allen's food. Allen smiled a bit, but did not comment. He was way too polite for that, as he often said.

"Me? Freaky? Not at all!"

"Yes, you are! Assume yourself!"

"Fine!" I said as I stood up.

"I'll be right back,"

"Wh-What?" they both said in a same voice.

I did not answer. I was already heading towards my room. But I still felt them staring at my back. They were worrying about me. "Did we say anything wrong?" was probably the question in their minds right now. I suppose it was big brother's job after all!

In fact, Lavi and Allen were not related to me at all. I arrived at the Order at the age of 11, and became an exorcist instantly. Lavi was 15 back then and Allen hadn't even joined. They didn't have real families or siblings and both of them were older than me. Years passed and we got closer. Almost like a family. I followed them everywhere; in missions and even trainings, and not once I did feel like a burden to them. Unlike my father.

"Anyway," I sighed at these thoughts.

I opened my door and looked around me. My room was not that messed up so I headed directly to my closet and took off my exorcist's uniform. I putted on a pair of black shorts and a red tank-top before putting on the exorcists' dress. It was a short, red and black dress, with long sleeves. I looked at my reflection in my mirror and sighed. Being my brothers, Lavi and Allen had the supreme privilege: teasing me and calling me freak without being attacked by Inuzime, my weapon-type innocence. It was a simple bow and arrow. However, the arrows were created by energy. In other words, my innocence. When I didn't use it, the bow would take the form of a small white bracelet, smaller than Chouaji's. That reminded me that I should put it on. I took it from my little night-table. And I looked at myself again. I sighed. Tall, I was. Freaky, of course. I had those long platin blond, almost white, hair. And, despite my many efforts to dye it, I had a short black strand on the top of my head, a bit to the side. Plus, they were long, almost reaching the bottom of my back. To add to my pale hair, I had a snow white skin, even paler then Allen's. But my eyes were the worst. Big, ruby red eyes that could kill you if you look into them. I stared at them. Even thought most of people were scared of them, I liked them. They were… unique! So there I was, Hikari Kuroshi, daughter of Yamato Kuroshi and actually the youngest exorcist of the Black Order.

I putted on my boots and headed back to the cafeteria, where the guys were still waiting for me.

"Hey! Me back!" I shouted. They turned their head in my direction and smiled. I smiled back and walked towards them.

"Allen, you finished eating?" I asked. He nods.

"Komui wants us in his office as soon as possible." Lavi replied.

"Which means now." Allen added. The three of us sighed. We just got back from a mission in North-Africa, and we already had a new mission! Damn Komui…

"Let's go then!" I said with a cheerful ton. It was the least I could do: Cheer them up until brighter days come!

As we walked towards Komui's office, I hearded whispers around me. Most of them were about my eyes, as usual, but some were discussing about something else. It seemed to be a new kind of "magic". Not innocence, but something similar. They said something like…alchemy. Weird name. I looked up at Lavi and Allen, but they were as confused as me.

"Alchemy…alchemy…I'm sure I heared that before…" Lavi thought out loud.

"Sounds weird to me," Allen said. I nodded and sighed.

"Oh well! Guess Komui will tell us more about it!" I said.

"Yeah…" Lavi murmured. I could feel it ticked his mind off not to know what that alchemy thing was. I sighed. Nothing I could do about that one.

Minutes later we were in our chief's office. As messed up as usual, with papers all over the floor and furnitures. In the middle of that, I saw Komui "sleeping" on his desk.

"Yo Komui!" We shouted together. However, he didn't move an inch. I laughed quietly, then turned around to face Allen.

"It's your turn to wake him up!" I said.

"Grmbl…" I laughed at that. He walked slowly near Komui's ear and whispered:

"Lavi kissed Lenalee."

Lavi death glared Allen. But before he could say anything, Komui literally jumped from his desk and tried desperately to catch my bunny of a brother, even though I was holding him back and trying to calm him down.

"Relax chief! Relax! Lenalee is perfectly safe! Relax, geez! I SAID CALM DOWN!" I shouted. He mumbled something about having rabbit for diner but suddenly got back to normal.

"Ah! Perfect! You arrived just in time! Now let's begin!" He said, sounding too calm for my like. Something was wrong with that genuine smile of his…

"You've got a mission," he added, more serious now. We sat on the couch, or at least what was left of it. He continued:

"I'm sure you already heared the news. Finders found proves of a kind of magic, called alchemy. As we don't know much, your mission consist in learning more. It might be the Millennium's job, that's why the Order is sending exorcists like you. You shall head east, where most of the evidences had been found. And you guys are leaving today unfortunately. Right after the lunch. Am I clear?"

I nodded, while Allen was sleeping on my shoulder. Lavi yawned then stood up and stretched himself. I did the same, making Allen falling off the couch.

"Oh! Hum…Hikari?" The chief called when I was about to follow Lavi outside the room.

"Hum? What is it chief?"

"Those are the mission's informations. I'm pretty sure those guys did not listen a thing. I leave this to you then!"He said. I laughed.

"Hay! Thanks! We'll see ya later!"

I walked up to the boat that would send us to our destination. Well, I would have preferred crawling than walking. For missions, I had to put on brown contact lenses to appear more…normal. I had no problem putting them on, but the result was a disaster. Those damn things made me blind! I could barely see in front of me. The reason why I wasn't crawling right now was because of Allen and Lavi supporting me to my sides. I shall get rid of those weird uncomfortable thingy…

"Anyway," I sighed. I sat on the wooden bench and waited for my brothers to join me. As they sat, the boat instantly started and we were heading to our destination.

In front of us was that big, giant forest! And if I did understand well, we were supposed to get through it.

"Please tell me that's not the East…" I said.

"It's not East." Lavi said.

"Really?" I asked hopeful.

"Nan! We must get through that forest," he replied. He laughed when he saw my face.

"Grmbl…"

As I continued walking, I heard yelling and running. I wanted to look for where they were coming from but those damn contact lenses wouldn't let me! I tensed up, but I continued walking, as if everything was normal. Lavi and Allen hid behind a tree while I continued walking slowly towards the shouts. But without even knowing it, I fell on the ground. In front of me lay a girl a bit younger than me, rubbing her head.

"Ya alright?"We both asked in a same voice.

"Yeah," We both replied. Then Lavi arrived, followed by Allen.

"Are you okay Hikari?"He asked, worrying about me.

"I'm fine! I think I just bump into another Moyashi over there," I said as I looked at the young girl. I also notice a boy next to her, helping her getting up. But when he heared me he shouted:

"WHO YA CALLING SHORT!"

* * *

**Author 1 and 2**: Thanks guys! now review! :D


	2. The Next Time

**Author 1: **hey hey hey!... okay now me already sick of being author 1 so me changing my name for...Valérie!

**Author 2**: Hey me want to change it too! It will be...Kathy!

**Hikari:** Can I change name too?

**Valérie**: Well no...You are a character...and I'M THE ONE WHO CREATED YOU! YOU WONT CHANGE NAME UNTIL I WANT IT!

**Hikari (slightly scared)**: Okay okay...

**Kurai**: Me like my name!

**Kathy:** Really? YAY! My character likes the name I gave her...

**Kurai,Hikari and Valérie are slightly traumatized...**

* * *

**The Next Time…**

"Here is the dumb resume of my mission," I said as I was about to walk out of the door.

"Wait a minute Kurai," the Colonel said. I turned back around with an annoyed look on my face. The Colonel Roy Mustang was his name. His goal? To annoy me.

"What now?" I said.

"You've got another mission," he replied.

"You kidding me! I just came back from another one! Can't I take a break?" I asked.

"No. As a dog of the military, you are to obey every single one of your commands. Am I clear?" he asked me. I sighed.

"Yes, Colonel," I replied.

"The details of this mission will be found in this document," he said as he pointed at the small pack of paper on the corner of his desk.

"You will be heading west to recover something called a fragment of innocence. It's an unknown substance. It may have something to do with the Homunculus," he explained.

"Well, considering the name, I don't think it has something to do with Homunculus," I said. The Colonel glared at me.

"You will be with the Full Metal on this one," he said as I slammed the door shut.

"Damn Colonel," I whispered.

"Still hate him?" a voice asked. I looked up. Edward Elric, as known as the Full Metal Alchemist. He was a relatively short person; however he was the same height as me with his high platform boots and his little "antenna". His so called antenna was actually made out of hair. It was a tiny strand of hair that stood out of nowhere.

"If he didn't exist, that would make my job a lot easier," I sighed. Ed smiled.

"So, you've got a mission?" he asked as we made our way towards the hotel.

"Yup! And the Colonel wants you to come along with me," I replied.

"Great, he wants to drag me down as well," he sighed. I smiled.

"What's the mission about?" he asked me. I looked through the papers that the Colonel gave me.

"Something called Innocence. Not sure what it is, we will surely figured it out sooner or later," I said.

"Where are we heading?"

"West," I said. Ed sighed.

Soon we arrived at the hotel, Ed and I parted. We had to leave as soon as possible. I took a shower and grabbed a pair of black shorts and a black tube top. I put on my knee length black boots. I looked at myself in the mirror. My red eyes were the things that I notice the most. Instead of an ordinary color like blue or brown, I got red eyes. The thing that stands out the most of my entire body is my eyes. Not to mention the fact that within my short shoulder-length black hair, there is a long strand of platin blond hair which reached almost my hips. I attempted to dye it however the color will always return and more vibrant than usual. I was… short. I hate to admit it, but I am. A bit taller than Ed, but still short.

I grabbed my red coat and headed out. I almost forgot my weapons, Shiro and Kuro. They were twin swords one of them is black, the other is white. When they weren't activated, they turned into a black and a white bracelet. I placed one on each wrist.

"Hurry up!" Ed shouted once we reached the station.

"I am coming!" I said as I ran to catch up to him. Ed was wearing his usual long red coat with a sign on his back. My coat wasn't as long as Ed's. In fact it was really short. It reached half way down my back. However, it had long sleeves.

"So, we are suppose to be looking for what exactly?" Ed asked me as soon as we boarded the train.

"Don't know. Nothing in the document that the Colonel gave me explained what it looked like," I said.

"Maybe it's a Philosopher's Stone," Ed said. I sighed.

"Ed, ya read too much books," I said as I glazed out the window.

My mother brought me to this country when I was 3. My mother got separated from my dad a while ago. She doesn't like talking about the past. When I received the invitation to become a state alchemist, my mother was against it. However, in the end, she accepted. I became a dog of the military since the age of 11. I met Ed on the day of my exam. He is a year older than I was. He's 16 now and I am 15.

Life wasn't exactly easy in the military. You had to obey the commands of your higher-ups, kill without hesitation, something I had to do countless times. I hated being in the military, but I had no choice. In order for my mother to live, I had to. Even if I hated the military from the bottom of my heart, I had to obey their commands.

"We are almost there Kurai," Ed said. I woke up and looked out the window. We had arrived to our destination.

"So, where to?" Ed asked.

"I don't know any better than you," I replied. Suddenly we came to a forest and there were two of the military's dogs there.

"Halt! May I know who you are?" one of them asked. Ed and I took out our pocket watches.

"It's the Full Metal Alchemist and the Black Alchemist," the guard said. Almost at once, they let us enter.

"Was easy," Ed said. I stood on my guard. Something wasn't exactly what you could call okay around here.

"What's wrong?" Ed asked.

"Something's fishy…" I replied. Suddenly the road in front of us widens and there stood a transmutation circle. I ran up to it and looked at it carefully. Ed soon joined me.

"What is it for?" Ed asked.

"Don't ask me, I don't know," I said.

"The only to figure it out is to use it," Ed said as he stood up. I did the same. We clapped our hand together and placed it on the transmutation circle. Nothing happened.

"Great! What are we suppose to do now!" Ed said. I took a step forward and without realizing, I plunged into the circle.

"Kurai!" Ed shouted as he grabbed my hand. Soon I knew I was once again in the same forest that I started in. Only this time, I found myself on someone.

"Ya alright?" we both asked at the same time.

"Yeah," we replied at the same time. Suddenly a boy with red hair walked up and helped the girl stand up. He was followed by a younger boy with white hair and grey eyes. His left eye had some kind of weird scar on it.

"You okay Kurai?" Ed asked. He lended me his hand.

"I am fine,"

"Are you okay Hikari?" the boy with red hair asked.

"Yeah, I just fell on a Moyashi over there," she replied. So her name is Hikari, which means light. The opposite of mine which meant dark.

"WHO YOU CALLING SHORT!" Ed snapped. Damn it…

* * *

**Hikari and Kurai**: Yay! our turn to say: REVIEW!


	3. Clue

**Vallrie**: Hi guys!

**Kathy**: Yo People!

**Valerie**:...

**Kathy**: What's wrong?

**Valerie**: I just realized that I mispelled my name a few lines above...

**Kathy**: Fail

**Valerie sulks in her corner.**

**Kathy**: Anyways...We have great news! Well, I think its a great one... We author had an idea for our story! Don't know if you guys know this manwha, called Witch Hunter. We wanted to add some of its characters in our story!

**Valerie**: Its awesome!

**Kathy**: Weren't you sulking minutes ago?

**Valerie**: Yeah...well not anymore!

**Kathy**: Yay!

**Hikari**: Wait...does that mean we won't be there anymore? Its unfair!

**Kura**i: Yeah! We were there first!

**Kathy**: You guys realized that you two are the main characters do you?

**Hikari**: Well, with Valerie as one of the author we never know!

* * *

"WHO YA CALLING SHORT?" The blond boy shouted. I heard the girl swearing in her corner. Did I say something wrong..?

"Well, not you, the little miss over there." I said as I pointed her. She snapped.

"YES! I'M SHORT! SO WHAT?" She shouted too.

"Okay! Okay! I won't say it again! Please don't kill me!" I said. She just stared at me, while an awkward silence was filling the air.

"So…hum…Since you are the one who bumped into me, I suggest you introduce yourself first!"

She smiled, and shook my hand while she introduced herself and the short weirdo beside her.

"My name is Kurai, and the short-stack beside me is Edward. It's nice to meet you!" She said with a relatively kind voice. At that, my brothers and I bowed.

"My name is Hikari, and behind me are my brothers, Lavi and Allen. It's a pleasure to meet you too!" I replied with a big smile. As we stood back up, there was once again an awkward silence. Me hate awkward silence…

"Let's head to our destination then!" Kurai and I said in a same voice, again. We stared at each other.

"Then where are you guys heading?" It was getting annoying…

"Through that forest." We said as we pointed the large green blur in front of us. We both signed, but the guys were laughing.

Lavi decided to start walking, knowing that Allen and I would follow him. But what he didn't know was that Kurai and Edward would follow us. After a while, I asked:

"Why are you guys here? Are you looking for something?"

"Why should we tell you?" Kurai replied brutally. She glared at me. That's when I noticed her eyes for the first time. Ruby red, killer eyes. Just like mine… Which she didn't know of yet. I sighed.

"Fine," I said as I continued walking, letting her stand alone behind me. She sighed too.

"What about you? The same question applies to you too!" She asked.

"Me? Oh! Something not important enough for you to know it." I said, still walking.

"Oh fine!" She sighed. "Edward and I are looking for something called 'Innocence'. We have no clue of what the hell it looks like or where it could be. Is that a good answer for you?" She shouted. I froze interiorly. I turned around to face her and smiled.

"Yes!" I replied. As I walked forwards the path, I noticed Lavi and Allen tensed up too. Innocence? They were looking for innocence? Wasn't any good news… I walked up to my brothers.

"Guys, can I talk to you for a second please?"

"Wh-what?" A sleepy Lavi asked while I dragged him forward the path. Kurai and Ed stopped and were looking at us weirdly.

"Should we run?" I asked, out of the blue.

"Why? They are not even Akumas!" Allen whispered.

"Ya sure?" Lavi and I asked.

"Well yes! My left eye is not even activated!" He replied.

"Hum…ya sure it's not malfunctioning or anything?" I asked as I poked his eye.

"Yes, I'm sure! And WOULD YOU STOP POKING MY EYE!" He shouted. Kurai and Ed looked towards us.

"Sorry," I simply replied.

"But…what do we do now?" I asked. "Starting a fight here is NOT the best idea ever, there is not enough place! No one of us is capable of fighting in those conditions. And we don't even know what these guys can do!" I pointed out.

"Lavi! You are the oldest! Decide what we should do!" After a while he replied:

"We'll stick to them for now. Maybe there are things to learn from them, about alchemy or something of the sort."

"Hai!" Allen and I said.

We walked back to our followers, which were still standing and looking weirdly at us. They exchanged a few words that we didn't understand before completely facing us.

"Ya finished? Shall we continue then?" Kurai asked with her usual rude tone.

"Yeah! Sorry for the delay" I replied with a smile. So we kept on walking forwards, not talking but also not knowing where we were going. But soon enough, the path separated in two.

"We're going right!" Kurai and I shouted as we ran to that very direction.

"Fine." The guys said as they headed towards the left.

"Hum…guys?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Why are you going left?"Kurai asked.

"Yeah…Didn't we say we would go to the right?" I added.

"No…You wanted to go to the right, but our destination is in that direction." Lavi said as he pointed their path. Kurai and I looked at each other, before walking up to our friends, as if nothing had happen.

But as soon as we walked a bit further, Allen's eye activated. He instantly hided it, or at least tried, but it didn't work at all. Kurai and Ed turned around and looked at Allen.

"Ya alright man?" Ed asked worryingly. Kurai looked at us instead. She seemed suspicious. In fact, Lavi and I were not caring a bit about Allen. We were searching for any sign of Akumas.

"Urh…Hum yeah I'm fine, don't worry." Allen said as he got up.

"How many?" I asked.

"Hum…About thirty." Allen said with a calm voice, like he would always do before a fight.

"Only?" Lavi asked with a smile. "Piece of cake!"

"Well, I guess a bit of training can't do any harm!" I said as I stretched my arms. I turned around.

"Hikari behind you." Allen simply said. I grinned.

"Ya getting slow, Allen."

"Yeah, yeah. Kill it already!" He said as he activated Crown Clown.

"Would you two quit it?" Lavi shouted.

"Hai! Hai!"

" Innocence, activate! Inuzime!" I shouted too as I extended my arm in front of me. There was a flash and after that, my little bracelet was no longer there. Instead, there was a huge line of energy attached to my left wrist. It felt good to feel my bow on my arm after such a long time without practice. But suddenly, I heared a noise coming out from the bush, a few meters beside me. My grin became wilder. I touched the bow with my right hand, and pulled a strand of energy. I turned a few centimetres to the side and released my arrow. An explosion, that's all I heared. It was a bigger one, which meant I catched two Akumas in one shot. But I could do better.

I felt another one behind me, but at the same time, Lavi shouted:

"Get down!"

I did as he said. I barely saw his hammer above my head before he stroke the creature with his Fire Seal. As soon as it touched the ground, I jumped on his hammer and jumped again in the air. This time, I pulled three arrows and released them at once, shooting Allen's opponents. As I landed close to him, he glared at me.

"I would say thanks but you almost shoot me so…" He said as he kept fighting with an Akuma. He slashed it with his sword while I shoted one. After five more minutes of fight, we killed them all. I smiled at my brothers. But then, Kurai spoke.

"Wait…You just say innocence didn't you?" She asked while she glanced at me. My smile vanished.

* * *

**Valerie and Hikari are still arguing about how unpredictable Valerie can be.**

**Kathy: **Please ignore them...

**Kurai: **Anyways...Please review guys!


	4. And the Clock Continues Ticking

**Kathy: **Hello people! It has been so long hasn't it! Well we are back! And no I didn't die...

**Valerie: **Aw!

**Kathy: **Ha. Ha. Anyways! Hope the wait was worth while! So enjoy!

**Valerie: **Wait... it's been like what? A month since ya haven't posted!

**Kathy: **Don't get mad at me! It's posted okay!

**Valerie: **Fine fine... But still!

**Kurai: **Could you guys fight after the story is finished!

**Hikari: **Yeah! Why can't we are be friends?

**Kathy: **Who said we were fighting?

**Valerie: **Yeah, we aren't fighting.

**Hikari: **So we are all friends?

**Kurai: **Since when am I friends with you?

**Hikari does puppy eyes**

**Hikari: **I am not your friend?

**Kurai: **Grmbl...

* * *

**And The Clock Continues Ticking…**

"Wait… You just said innocence… didn't you?" I asked Hikari. Her smile suddenly vanished. Ed raised his guard and held his right arm.

"They are the ones we are looking for," Ed told me. I ignore what he just said.

"Then answer my questions, and no one gets hurt," I said. Suddenly, Lavi started laughing.

"What can someone like you do something about this?" he said as he raised his hammer. I snapped.

"You've just crossed the line," I whispered.

"Oh boy, you guys are in a lot of trouble," Ed said to Hikari and the rest. My two red bracelets started shining and two blades appeared. One of them has a white blade and a black hilt while the other has a black blade and a white hilt.

"You guys are about to figure out why she is called The Black Alchemist," Ed said as I charged towards Lavi. He swung his hammer towards me but I avoided it. I could almost cut his arm until someone came between us. The boy with white hair, Allen. I fell back before charging head on. Allen blocked my blade and pushed me back. I clapped my hands together and placed them against the ground. A sudden blue light appeared and a gun appeared.

"Nobody moves or I will shoot," I threaded. Hikari glanced at Allen and at Lavi. Her bow turned back into a bracelet as she raised her hands up. Allen and Lavi did the same. A sudden shadow appeared behind and I pulled the trigger.

"Kurai!" Ed shouted. Hikari had closed her eyes ready for the impact.

"Hikari!" Allen and Lavi shouted. Hikari opened her eyes and sighed in relief. She turned around only to see a giant monster on the verge of death. I shot once again and the monster blew up.

"Now tell me, what is this innocence?" I asked as I dropped the gun.

"But first of all… What the hell was that thing that was standing right behind you?" Ed asked. Hikari glanced at Allen and Lavi.

"They are called Akuma… And they are after the innocence just like you guys," Lavi answer as he stood on his guard.

"Now, let's get straight to the point. If you don't want to end up like the "Akuma" that was behind you, I suggest you tell us what we need to know," I replied as I pulled out my twin blades.

"I am afraid that you will have to answer to our questions first," Allen replied as he pointed his sword towards us. I grinned.

"Do you really think that I am afraid of that?" I replied. Ed grabbed my arm and dragged me back.

"Kurai! Don't go off on a killing spree! We need these people to get information out of them!" Ed said.

"True… But like it matters! Besides, don't you find it weird that the Colonel actually sends us finding an unknown substance? Even the military doesn't know about this!" I shouted.

"Sorry to interrupted the little talk you had over there but can we get some things straightened out here!" Hikari shouted. I turned around.

"What do you want?" I replied.

"We are not getting anywhere if we continuing arguing like this," Ed said.

"He's right," Lavi and Allen agreed. I mutter something.

"Fine! I'll ask a question and you ask one. Deal?" I asked. Hikari sighed.

"Deal! But I'll be asking the first question!" she shouted. I sighed as well.

"Then go ahead! Be my guest!" I replied. She smiled.

"Thanks! So… What do you guys know about Innocence?" she asked. Ed and I looked at each other.

"Nothing," we replied. Hikari started laughing.

"Then why are you searching for it?" Lavi asked.

"I have no clue! It's the damn colonel who placed us on this mission!" I shouted.

"Didn't it have something to do with Homun…?" I placed my hand on Ed's mouth. Lavi and Allen looked at me suspiciously.

"Now it's my turn. What is this innocence?" I asked.

"It's a strange substance that allows you to kill these monsters called Akumas," Lavi answered.

"Then how come Kurai managed to kill one with a bullet?" Ed asked.

"Yeah… How come?" Allen asked as well.

"I don't know! Ask her!" Lavi shouted as he pointed at me.

"I don't know myself! I didn't know that you have to have this special thingy to kill that thing!" I shouted. Hikari laughed.

"Doesn't matter!" Ed shouted back.

"All I did was transmuting a damn gun and that's it!" I shouted.

"Transmutation?" Lavi asked. I glanced at Ed.

"What's a transmutation?" Hikari and Allen asked. Ed and I pointed Lavi. Lavi sighed.

"A transmutation is when you changed something into something else. It's commonly known in the science of alchemy…" Lavi suddenly paused. I froze.

"Then… Do you two have anything to do with alchemy?" Lavi asked us. Ed glanced at me. I reached into my pocket as Lavi and Allen tensed up. I showed my silver pocket watch to them.

"We are from Amestris and we came here to investigate on this substance called Innocence."

* * *

**Kurai and Hikari still arguing about who is friends with who**

**Kathy: **Plz review! Val would love them!


	5. Is the Ground Considered a Thing?

**Valerie**: Hey people!

**Kathy:** !

**Valerie:** okay!...

**Valerie**: Because I really have nothing to say... Enjoy this chater

* * *

"We are from Amestris and we came here to investigate on this substance called Innocence" Kurai said as she showed us a silver pocket watch. I sighed and looked at my brothers.

"Why can't we have something like that huh?" I whined as I pointed Kurai's watch. It bugged me to not know what time it was. And I never knew what time it was…

That's when Lavi made the link.

"Wait wait wait wait!" He said.

"Waiting…"I replied as I looked at my arm, hoping a watch would have appeared. Of course it didn't. So I looked at my imaginary watch. Damn I needed one...

"I finally remember it! That alchemy thingy!" He said with a grin. I laughed. So proud for remembering something…

"My old Panda once told me that we know very little of that art called Alchemy. He said it was a mix of science and magic, said mix is done by Alchemists, the rightful owners of that knowledge!" He explained.

I just stared at him, like everyone else.

"Let's just pretend I understood everything kay?" I said. I was impressed though. I wished I could have his super memory, his experience as well and his…Laviness! But it seemed I was the only impressed one because Kurai replied:

"Is that all ya know?" She asked with an arrogant tone. I glared at her. No one talks to my brother like that…

She looked at me, her eyes saying "Bring it on". I didn't move an inch, daring her. Lavi also glanced at her.

"What do you mean?" He asked as politely as he could.

"Well, I meant that you are completely wrong."

"Then go ahead! Explain to me what your precious Alchemy is! "Lavi replied. I could tell he was mad now… I shivered. That girl had no idea of what a mad Lavi looked like…Then she started.

"Alchemy is a science, first of all, not a mix of what you weirdoes call magic!" She began.

Wait a sec… Is it just me or she called me a weirdo? My arm was seriously hitching. And I could see that Lavi and Allen felt the same way. She continued:

"It's also based on one found principle: Equivalent exchange." That's where I stopped listening. I could predict the rest: Lavi and Kurai arguing and I would get bored. Anyways, it was Lavi's speciality to learn on the battlefield. He would listen during hours, sometimes not even saying a thing. He was patient and never loses his temper. Another quality I envied him. I sighed and sited on the ground. I stretched my arms and waited. And waited.

And waited.

Patience definitely was something I had to work on…But as I looked around, I noticed that even Allen wasn't listening. I looked at my non-existent watch. Okay, now, I had enough.

"Hey Allen?"

"Food.." He sheepishly said. I laughed. It kind of woke him up.

"Sorry…What's wrong?"

"I need that weapon of yours" I whispered as I pointed his sword. He had a suspicious look on his face.

"I won't hit anything with it! I promise!"

"For some reason I doubt you…"

"Well, is the ground considered a thing?" I innocently asked. He smiled.

"Ya gonna end this huh?" I nodded. He smiled again and patted my head, as he would a always do when I was acting childishly. I sticked out my tongue. He handed me his sword and I thanked him.

I looked at my surroundings. There was a tree above Lavi and Kurai. Its branches seemed solid enough. I silently climbed the tree under Ed's curious gaze. I stood on the branches, not moving an inch. I held my breath and jumped, rising the sword high above me.

As my feet touched the ground I brutally lowed down the sword. It hit the ground with such an impact that it made a deep hole in he ground and dust raised in the air. Lavi and Kurai jumped back. I grinned at Kurai's expression. Lavi though, gave me that "tut tut tut" look, typical for a big brother. I didn't care about it tough. I had what I want: Silence!

I stood back up and threw the sword at Allen. He catched it and desactivated his innocence.

"WHAT`S WRONG WITH YOU?" Kurai shouted.

"Look who's talking" I replied. We crossed our arms and stared at each other at the same time. After a moment I raised my shoulders and sighed, something was telling me that Kurai could last all day like that…

I sat and lay on the ground, in the hole I created. I crossed my arms behind my head and closed my eyes. Lavi laughed.

"Hai hai…Sorry Hikari." He said with a smile. He sat too. Kurai was speechless. I grinned at that.

"What was that huh?"

"I can't stand fights"

"…"

"YOU JUST JUMPED FROM I DON'T KNOW WHERE AND ALMOST HIT US WITH A GIGANTIC SWORD!AND YOU DON'T LIKE FIGHTS?" She yelled.

"Yup." I simply said.

"What do you want now?"She asked.

"Lavi knows. Just give us the definition on Alchemy. Please." She sighed.

"It's a science that allows you to turn things into something else. Again, it's based on Equivalent Exchange, which means that in order to gain something, you got to give something with an equal value. That's the first rule of alchemy. As long as they follow that simple rule, Alchemists can do whatever they want." She explained.

I sat up.

"Is that all?" I asked.

"Well yeah…" I smiled. I stood back up and stretched a bit. Lavi and Allen did the same and started walking.

"We shall take our leave then." I said as I followed them.

"What? Hey! Wait! Wait!" Kurai shouted as she ran after us. Ed followed too, confused as well. We stopped.

"Yes?" Allen said. "How can we be of any used?"

"Why are you guys leaving?" Edward asked.

"Well we were on a mission too." I said as I took the file from my bag and showed it to her.

"Find information about Alchemy. That was our order. And you just gave us all the infos we needed. Our mission is over. We're going home." Allen finished. I smiled at that. Home…

"Wasn't there something else we had to do?" I asked.

"True… We needed samples…" Lavi said.

"Yeah! That!"

Kurai and Ed tensed up. I waved my hand.

"Don't worry. We are not supposed to take humans by force. We aren't that cruel you know." I said with one last smile.

"Good luck." I wished them. I turned around and followed my brothers to the river.

"Thanks… but why?" Kurai asked. Her arrogant tone was gone now. Hehe…

"Well, you said you were from Amestris right?" Allen said.

"And it happens that Amestris doesn't exist here. Now, how you got here does not concern us, neither does the way you'll get back to the place you come from. Try to survive here. Don't get killed." Lavi said as he got in the boat.

"Don't talk to strangers." I said with a mocking tone. As I got in the boat too, I faced them.

"Farewell then!" The boat started and I waved my hand in good bye. But as I looked at the coast, I saw a red flash. I grinned.

"Hehe…They're coming after all…" I whispered, loud enough for my brothers to hear me.

"She better not say I'm wrong again." Lavi said as he stopped the boat and stood up. He had his hammer on his shoulder, ready for anything. They jumped from behind the bushes, panting.

"So?"

"Grmbl…We're going with you. But only because it is our only option!" I smiled.

"Fine by me." I said with a smile.

"Jump in!" Allen shouted. Kurai easily jumped from the small beach and landed gently on our boat. But as Ed prepared his jump, a hand suddenly appeared on his shoulder, pulling him back in the bushes. He disappeared. Just like that…What the hell was going on today?

"Ed!" Kurai shouted.

"Guess we'll just bring one sample home…"Lavi said. I felt a wave of anger coming from my left, from Kurai's direction. I backed off. Such a killing intent…However, I wasn't sure of to who it was directed at. Lavi? Or maybe the thing behind the bushes? Both?

She didn't say a word though. She just stand up, and jumped again from the boat to the beach.

"Ah shit…What do we do now?"

"We have two choices actually. First, we go help them. Second, we let them die."

"Thanks for stating the obvious!.."

Allen sighed.

"I say we go. But only as back ups. We'll watch them. Lavi will analyse them and we'll help if it's getting dangerous. Everyone is happy now?"

"Guess so…" The three of us sighed at the same time. We jumped on the beach and hide through the darkest bushes. As we watched Kurai's silhouette, we saw a bunch of darker ones, bigger than hers. And at the bottom of the hooded silhouette, we could see a flash of silver, as a ray of sun passed. Swords, daggers, sharp thingies that I didn't recognize.

"Ah shit…"


	6. Finally They appeared

**Kathy: **Hey people! So here's the long awaited Chapter 6!

**Valerie: **About time...

**Kathy: **Hey! I am the author of this chapter! Let me post whenever I want!

**Valerie: **I didn't say anything!

**Hikari: **What's going on...?

**Kurai: **Don't mind them... It's just the usual fight between authors...

**Hikari: **Ah... I'm betting on Valerie!

**Kurai: **Why her? If I was betting on anyone, it would be Kathy!

**Valerie and Kathy: **Be quiet you two!

* * *

**Finally… They Appeared…**

"So you finally decided to show yourselves, Homunculus?" I asked. Clearly, we were surrounded. If Hikari and the others decided to follow, maybe the situation wouldn't seem as bad. However, Hikari wasn't here.

"Well, if it isn't the Full Metal Pipsqueak and his little friend!" a Homunculus by the names of Envy said.

"Who you calling a pipsqueak!" Ed snapped. Envy grinned.

"What is your business here?" I asked. Envy snickered.

"Isn't it obvious?" he replied.

"Quit fooling around with them Envy," another Homunculus said. Her name was Lust.

"It's fun to tease those humans!" Envy replied.

"Well maybe you should…" I pulled out one of my twin swords and charged towards Envy.

"Stop underestimating these humans!" I shouted as I attempted to cut Envy with my blade however, that attempt was nothing but a failure. Envy grabbed my blade with his bare hands. I released the sword and jumped back.

"Ed! Now!" I shouted. Ed suddenly appeared behind Envy and managed to cut his back open with the help of his automail arm which he had transmuted into a blade. He then jumped back placing a certain amount distance between himself and Envy.

Unawre of Lust's presence, I lowered my guard but it's at that precise moment that she stuck. Sinking her hails deep into my sides, I struggled to break free. The taste of blood filled my mouth as I coughed out some of the red liquid. Lust pulled her nails out of my side letting me fall to the ground.

"Kurai!" a familiar voice called out. Hikari. Her chocolate brown eyes were gazing at me.

"What… Are you doing here you idiot?" I managed to say with the little strength I had left.

"Well, what do we have here?" Lust said as she glanced at Hikari.

"If you dare lay a finger on her, I swear I'll…" I couldn't even finish my sentence when the sudden urge of coughing out the blood in my mouth took over. I covered my mouth as I spitted out the red liquid.

"You swear you will do what?" Lust asked as she approached Hikari who tried to remain calm. Lust took Hikari's face in her hand.

"What a pretty young girl you are. I bet Father will be pleased to know that I have a found a valuable candidate for the Philosopher's stone," Lust said as she traced the contours of Hikari's pale face. Ed's eyes widened at the word "Philosopher's stone". Lavi and Allen had a rather different opinion. They didn't care about the stone; they wanted their dear sister back, safe and sound.

"Don't you dare hurt Hikari!" Allen shouted. Lust grinned. Her nails suddenly grew longer and sharper. She grazed Hikari's cheek which blood immediately began spilling out.

"If you dare approach any further, you and this girl will end up in heaven together," lust threatened as she slid one of her fingers down to Hikari's throat. Lavi bit his lower lip. I looked around searching desperately for help. For a few seconds, it seemed as if everything was impossible.

However, at the last minute, a sudden blazing heat hit my face.

"Need some help, Black alchemist?" an annoying voice said. I lifted my head to only see the person whom I despite the most; the Flame Alchemist, The colonel Roy Mustang. And in his arms, a scared Hikari.

"Hikari!" Allen and Lavi shouted as they rushed to Hikari's side.

"Random people popping out of nowhere…" Hikari said. Allen and Lavi laughed.

"Yup! That's our Hikari!" Lavi said as he patted Hikari's head.

"It's great that you guys are together but…. I'M ON THE GROUND BLEEDING TO DEATH!" I shouted.

"Ah true…" the colonel replied. Allen lended me his hand.

"Here," he said as I grabbed his hand. He pulled me back up on my feet. I suddenly felt dizziness and fell into Allen's arms.

"Kurai!" Allen shouted.

"Be quiet… I can hear you perfectly…" I replied as I got myself out of his arms.

"Where's Full Metal?" the colonel asked.

"Like I am suppose to know…" I replied.

"I think that Envy is taking care of him right now," a voice said behind us. Just as I turned around, Before I even had the time to think, I was pinned against the tree behind me.

"Kurai!" Allen shouted. As I desperately tried to break free, the pain in my sides started acting up again. I coughed out more blood as I fell into a world of darkness. The last words I heard were Allen calling out my name….

As I opened my ruby red eyes I saw many people gazing at me. I quickly sat up.

"Kurai!" Ed shouted. Ed was covered in bandages, just as I was. The colonel was standing right behind him.

"Where am I?" I asked them.

"In the hospital in Centrale," Ed replied.

"And where is Hikari?" I asked once again. Ed lowered his head.

"They are being interrogated right this instant."

* * *

**Kathy: **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Plz review!


	7. First Taste of Blood

**Valerie**: Hello guysssssssssssssss!

**Kathy**: hey!

**Valerie**: Now, I know It took me ome time to update that chapter...

**Kathy**: Took you an eternity!

**Valerie**: Be quiet! I had what we students call "Final Exams" plus! I had what we author call "I-have-n-freaking-idea-please-help-me" sindrome! So I'm really sorry guys!

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

I putted my face in my left hand, taping the table in front of me with the long nails of my right hand. At my left, Allen was calmly sitting straight on his chair, his hands joined together under his coat's sleeves. He had taken off his gloves and putted them in a pocket. On the other side of the table was Lavi, playing with a mini hammer. Soon enough, I was knocking the table faster and faster, making a melody out of the sounds. Lavi began to respond to my wanna be music with his own and Allen soon followed. I smiled. That was our favourite game. I wanted to laugh, but then I remembered that those bastards were watching us from I don't know where. How did they call themselves again? Colonel something, the pyromaniac freak, the tall man with dark hair. What was his name again? Colonel Something it will be then!

There was also that blond lady, who didn't talk that much but seemed nice enough, even though she aimed a gun at me. She was way shorter than her colonel, but also way more intelligent than him! I could see she'd often whispers in his ears, and he would just nods. I remembered her name; Hawkeye. I smiled at that. A pretty lady with a brain and she could use guns. We were in deep trouble.

I looked around. One, two, three, seven cameras on the ceiling and the walls and a tainted glass. I stretched my arms and made a seven with my fingers, which only Lavi and Allen could see. They slightly nodded and then Lavi knock the table twice. Allen did the same. This time, I laughed and stopped when the door of our interrogating room opened. The Colonel and his assistant. Perfect…

The colonel sat in front of me in a layback attitude. He crossed his legs and his arms behind his back. I innocently smiled at him.

"Hello there! How are ya guys?" He asked with a huge smile.

"How can we be of any use?" The three of us asked back at the same time, tilting our head to the side. We must have been really scary, because the colonel sat straight, with an undecided look on his face. We didn't move an inch. Colonel Something crossed his hands on the table and looked at me in the eyes.

"Yes?", Lavi began.

"What can we…" I continued.

"Do for you?" Allen finished with his most polite tone. The Colonel mumbled something, and my lips twitched. Our plan really was working!..For now that was.

He leaned forward;

"Do you guys even realise where you are?" He asked.

"Nope", my red-haired brother answered.

"Then…Who we are?" The Colonel tried.

"Niette, nada" I replied.

"Do you even know why you are here!" He asked desperately.

"No idea" Allen said. Colonel Something sighed.

"Last question", He said. "Are you willing to co-operate even the single bit?"

I pulled out my most devilish smirk.

"Of course not." I replied, my smirk growing wilder. He sighed again.

"Fine then. If we have to use force, we will." He said, faking a sorry face.

"I truly hope so." I replied, giving him back his fake look. "What's fun in fighting if the opponent doesn't even fight back, huh?"

"You see, our style of fighting resides in weapons none of you can handle. What's the point in fighting if you have no chance of winning?" Allen continued.

The Colonel stood up slowly, adjusting the gloves on his hands. From the corner of my eye, I could see Hawkeye grabbing a gun.

"I am the Colonel Roy Mustang, also known as the Flame Alchemist. Remember that, insignificant brats!"Mustang bursted. I smiled, but recovered my serious face at once.

"Those so called 'brats' are more powerful than you think, stupid bastard. How about we begin now guys?" I said, my voice filled with poison.

For an answer I saw Lavi taking care of Hawkeye by extending his hammer. While Mustang was distracted by the sudden attack, I putted my hand on the back of his head and pushed him down on the table, hitting his face against it. I jumped over him and opened the door, where my brothers soon followed me. We ran down the alley, which was filled with doors. Same doors were opening one after the others to reveal guards wearing the same blue uniforms as Hawkeye and the Colonel, each of them aiming guns at us. Why on earth, wherever we were going, with whoever we were fighting against, there was always someone, something aiming a gun at us?

Allen activated his Innocence. Crown Clown's light blinded everyone in an instant, leaving us a path across the hallway.

"You idiots! Don't let them escape!"I heared Mustang's yelling from a far. I laughed at that. But then I stopped. It was too easy.

We kept running till the end of the alley, where a closed door awaited for us. I activated my Innocence and shoted the locket. Not a single scratch. Which was pretty insulting. I shoted once more but when I looked at the locket this time, I frowned. I swear I had broken it. That's when I heared foot steps behind me.

"It's no use" Kurai's voice said. "We're alchemists, meaning we can change, transmute to be more precise, things at will. Restoring a locket is really easy for us." I rolled my eyes. I didn't think I could stand her babbling any longer…I looked at Lavi, who just nodded.

"Go ahead. Give it a try. But we alchemist will be always there to screw up your plans and…"

"Oh, just shut up already!" I shouted.

Suddenly, I heared a 'BANG' from behind me. Lavi had hit the door and made a hole through it.

"How's that one, huh, alchemists?" I said before jumping through it. Lavi and Allen did the same and we started running again. That's when I realised the big problem. Where were we? I was aware that we were running in Amestris' streets and all, but the question was: How the hell were we supposed to get out of here?

"Lavi! Any ideas?" I shouted to my brother.

"Nope! You Allen?"

"Don't ask me! Who's the one always getting lost?"He sighed. "Guess the only way to see our path through this is to…get higher!"He said as he threw Crown Clown around us. He then jumped, dragging us with him.

When Allen's Innocence was no longer covering my eyes, I saw that we were on top of a high building, where we could almost see everything from there. I noticed a forest near at the West. Better than nothing, I thought.

As I was about to tell my brothers about it, there was an explosion, sending me flying across the roof. I wanted to stand up but I felt dizzy doing so. I also felt something wet and hot on my forehead, which was blurring my sight. All I could see was Kurai on another building's roof, shooting with the same gun she used earlier against an Akuma.

"That brat…" I managed to whisper. But then liquid got in my mouth. Blood. I recognize the iron-like taste of blood. The wet thing on my forehead was blood, and now, it was pouring down all the way to my mouth. I tried to spit it out, but it just made it worst. I swallowed more and more, but I wasn't choking. In fact it was the same as if I was drinking water. It was just as…refreshing. As I had more, the bitter taste became sweet, just like honey.

That was when I realised it clearly: I enjoyed drinking blood. That made me snap out of it.

I slowly stood up, even though I was dizzy, my head hurted me like hell AND I just had discovered my love for blood. I putted everything aside. My brothers and I had never failed a mission. And we weren't about to start now!

I had to tell them about the forest. We could always meet there if anything happened. In a flash, I spotted Lavi's bright red hair to my left. In front of me, a blinding light appeared. I cover my eyes, but I felt a hand around my waist.

"Who..What…huh?"

"Where?" Allen asked. Phewwwwwwww... "Don't worry," he continued, "I've got Lavi as well. Where shall we go now?"

"To the West, in the forest near Amestris. We might be able to find somewhere to hide for now!"

I don't know how he did that, but Allen succeed in reaching the border of the forest. He dropped us. I turned around to not be blinded by his Innocence anymore, which made my headache worst, and waited.

"Oi! Allen! You mind desactivating your Innocence please?"

"I already did, Hikari…"

"Then where does that light come from?"I asked while I spinned on my heels to face the source of light.

"What the…" I began, but no one answered me this time. We were all looking at the ground, where a hugeeeeee circle of blue light had just appeared.

"Seems like a portal to me." I said, my voice filled with hopes.

"To be precise, it's a transmutation circle."Lavi explained.

"Yeah…You'll explain that when we'll be home 'kay?"

Allen started to count:

"We jump in 1,2,3…NOW!"

We jumped at once. But as we were about to touch the ground, the portal disappeared. And there was nothing left of it.

From afar, I heared sirens coming in our way. Deeeeeepppp troubles we're coming…

I sighed and sat on the muddy ground and then, laid down.

"Wake me up when it's all over."

* * *

Okayyyyyyyyyyyy From my point of view, this chapter sucked! Please dont be to mean in you review guys!

but reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!


	8. Resistance is Futile

**Kathy: **We're back people!

**Valerie:** Sorry to keep you guys waiting!

**Kathy: **The long awaited chapter 8 is out now!

**Valerie: **As well as the Author that comes with it!

**Kathy: **What does that mean huh?

**Valerie: **Nothing nothing...

**Kathy glares Val**

**Kurai and Hikari: **Hope you guys enjoy!

**Valerie: **Hey! That's my line!

* * *

**Resistance Is Futile**

"Do you idiots know what you just did?" I shouted at the Colonel.

"We just locked them up in a cell, like we do with all the prisoners," he replied.

"They'll just run away again!"

"So? You just have to shoot them like you did to that girl." And that was the end of our discussion. I bit my lower lip and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind us.

"And…?" Ed asked. I ignored what he said and continue walking.

"Kurai!" he shouted as he followed me.

"Damn that colonel! What does he think I am? A weapon? I can't just go off killing people like that!" I shouted as I banged my fist against the wall.

"You joined the military for a purpose right?" Ed asked me. I froze.

"You should have been able to face those consequences, right?" he asked again. I stayed silent.

"I bet you wouldn't be able to kill someone neither Ed," I said as I stormed off once again.

As I hanged my coat, I let myself fall onto my bed. The guards wouldn't let me enter the prison under the order of the Colonel… Someday… I'll get that dumb bastard…

Suddenly, someone knocked at my door.

"Who is it?" I said reaching out for my gun.

"It's me, Ed." He said. I stood up and opened the door. Ed looked at me.

"Look… I'm sorry for what I said back there… I didn't mean any harm…" he apologized. I laughed

"It's okay… I know you didn't mean it…" I said as I grabbed my coat and stepped out of my room.

"Wanna go get something to eat?" I asked him. His frown slowly turned into a smile.

"Sure!" he replied.

As we sat down in the busy cafeteria of Centrale I noticed something.

"Hey Ed…" I said as I nudged him.

"Um?" he replied with his mouth full.

"Okay 1. Swallow your food before talking! 2. Is it just me, or they are more state alchemists than usual?" I asked. Ed looks around.

"You're right… There are more than usual…" he replied.

"Allen! Don't eat so fast!" a voice shouted. I looked around and spotted Hikari along with her two brothers. I jumped out of my seat and rushed to join them. Ed quickly joined me.

"Okay! What the hell are you three doing here?" I asked them as Allen stuffed more food into his mouth.

"Hey Kurai!" Hikari said as she waved.

"Don't "Hey" me! I thought you guys were locked up in a cell!" I shouted.

"Well… the Colonel let us out!" Lavi said.

"Wait wait wait… Back up for a sec… The Colonel?" Ed asked. Allen nodded.

"Thought you guys would need some help on your research," a voice said behind us.

"Oh no…" Ed and I both said.

"Hey Colonel!" Hikari said. The Colonel smiled.

"What do you want now…?" I asked him. He grinned.

"It's pretty simple. They are going to help you with your research!" he replied. I choked on air.

"So… Let us introduce ourselves once again!" the Colonel said.

"The name is Lavi! Or some may call me Junior! I'm 19 years old!" Lavi said.

"I'm Allen Walker! I'm 16 years old! Pleasure to meet you!" Allen said with a smile.

"Edward Elric here, also known as the Full Metal Alchemist. 16 years old," Ed added for his part.

"And yet you look like you are a 12 year old," I said.

"WHO YOU CALLING SHORT!" he shouted.

"You of course!" Hikari replied.

"I AIN'T THAT SHORT!" Ed shouted.

"Fine… Moving on…" the Colonel interrupted.

"Hikari Kuroshi! I'm 15! Nice to meet you!" Hikari said with her usually cheerful tone.

"Kurai Kuroshi, also known as the Black Alchemist here. I'm 15." I replied.

"Wait, Kurai… Your last name is also Kuroshi…?" Lavi asked.

"Yes why?" I replied.

"Because Hikari has the same family name as you…" Allen added. There was suddenly a huge moment of silence between us.

"Let's go somewhere more… Suitable for this kind of talk…" the Colonel said as he leaded us outside.

"Okay let's get this settled," Lavi said once we were outside. The Colonel decided to ditch us for some dumb paperwork so I was left alone with them.

"Come to think about it, both of you have red eyes," Allen pointed out.

"I have red eyes, but she doesn't. Her eyes are brown," I replied.

"I wear contact lenses!" Hikari said as she took them off. Her true eye color was just as red as mine. Crimson red…

"That doesn't prove the fact that we are related!"I said.

"When are your birthdays?" Ed asked.

"March 20th," I replied.

"March 21st!" Hikari replied.

"Not only are you two related, but you guys are twins as well!" Lavi shouted.

"Wait, hold on a minute!" I said.

"What's wrong?" Allen asked.

"So what if she is born a day after me? So what if she has the eye color as me? So what if she has the same family name as me? That doesn't prove the fact that we are related! Let alone twins!" I explained.

"Well their hair color is different…" Allen pointed out.

"And they don't act the same at all!" Lavi added.

"And they aren't even of the same height!" Ed teased. I snapped.

"YA REALLY HAD TO ADD THE HEIGHT DIDN'T YOU?" I shouted. Allen laughed.

"Well… I do have this little strand of black hair…" Hikari pointed out.

"And I got this long blond thingy…" I added as I pushed the long blonde strand out of my face.

"Maybe you guys really are twins…" Lavi said.

"Okay! It doesn't matter right now! How come the Colonel asked you guys to help us?" I asked.

"Well it's more like a deal…" Lavi explained. But before he could add anything else, Allen covered his mouth.

"A deal?" Ed asked. Hikari glanced at her two brothers.

"Yeah a deal. We come with you guys on your search and obtain the information we need and in return, we give you the info you guys need," Allen explained.

"Great… We have stalkers on our tails now!" I said. Hikari laughed.

"So… What do you guys wanna know?"

* * *

**Kurai: **Hope you guys enjoyed it!

**Hikari: **Reviews would be much appreciated!


	9. Plain Creepy

"So, what do you want to know?" I asked in a cheerful tone.

"Everything," She replied simply. I smiled at that. As time goes by, Kurai's personality looked more and more like mine.

And it annoyed me. For no reason. It just made me angry. Was she laughing at me? What was wrong with her? I didn't do anything! She could just go die in a hole!

Something popped into my mind. Yeah, that was the answer. If she dies, she wouldn't be able to laugh at me. If she would die, everything would be perfectly fine... I would safely go back home with my brothers, bringing Edward along. Yes, I must kill her. I must kill my sister, my twin sister.

"Oi! Snap out of it!" Something in my mind said. "Realise what you just thought about two seconds ago!" It was if someone slapped me in the face, or the same as a splash of freezing water. I was thinking of…killing someone. Killing my own maybe-sister. Not an ordinary Akuma and saving its soul by doing so, but an innocent being! Okay, she shot me in the head a few hours ago, but! She had to do so… It was our fault after all…

Which reminded me…

I twitched a bit (A LOT).

IS IT JUST ME OR I HAD A FATAL WOUND AND NO ONE TOOK CARE OF IT?

As I look around, Allen and Lavi seemed just fine, maybe a few scratches there and there, but nothing more. Kurai and Ed were nice and fresh. So basically, I was the only retarded with a hole on my forehead… I was unique!

I sighed interiorly. I should have discussed more the conditions of our deal. Informations for informations AND medical care!

I looked at my body. I guess my boots and my legs were somewhat intact under the layer of dirt and blood… The bottom of my dress what torn to thin stripes. I touched my stomach. There wasn't any trace of cut. Nothing on my chest either. On my neck though, I had a few scratch and…lot of what seemed to be dry blood. My arms were the worst. The sleeves had taken off and the skin, without protection anymore, had been cut deeply. Grmbl…

I couldn't see my head, obviously, thus couldn't judge the damages. I didn't want to touch it either…

While I was inspecting myself, Lavi had basically explained Innocence to Ed and Kurai. They didn't say a word yet, which surprised me from Kurai. Allen just looked at me, with his expression saying "I'm-so-used-to-this-you-don't-even-surprise-me-anymore".

I smiled back and sticked out my tongue. Somehow, he seemed relief.

What a suck-ish sister I was. Thoughts of killing my own sister, if she was, and now worrying Allen. Ah damn it…

The alchemists seemed content with the informations they just received and started walking forwards. As we followed them, I looked at Kurai. She was wayyyy shorter than me and seemed thinner too. My hair and skin were so pale, compare to her black hair and tan skin. How the hell could we be sisters?

I probably would not have believed such a thing, if Kurai did not have those red eyes, like two spinning stream of blood, gazing at you with curiosity and hunger…

Yup, I would have never believe this twin-sister story if Kurai and I didn't have the same gaze. And date of birth. And family name. That was plain creepy.

"Hey Kurai" I haled. "How's your mother?" That question had popped into my mind just now... Bof, I was used to random thoughts like that. She laughed.

"I was about to ask the same thing about your dad!" She replied.

"Hey! I asked first! Your answer first!"

"Fine fine… "She sighed. "Mom's name is Gabrielle. She's short and has long blonde hair and deep, brown eyes. I believe she is the most innocent and kind person on earth." She said with a weak smile, like if something was holding it back.

"Your turn" She added when she noticed that was looking at her. I frowned.

"Of?"

"Idiot… How's your father?" She said, impatient. I laughed.

"Well, a lot like you! I guess he is kind of a handsome guy, tall, black hair and red eyes as well. And…"

"Does that mean I am kind of a handsome guy too?"

"…"

"That's not what I meant. I think." Kurai death glared me.

"You better continue what ya were saying before she jumps at your throat." Edward warned me. Haha…funny…

"So as I was saying… Yamato is pretty impatient. He talks and laughs rarely…Easily annoyed, he gets a bit aggressive from time to time…"

"Although," I continued, "The weird thing is that he is over protective towards me. He scares everyone that ever tried to get near me." I finished with a huge smile. "He truly is a great father!"

"We'll see about that…" Kurai whispered. Again, the angry feelings came and I wish nothing but her death. How dare she insult Father? Calm down Hikari, Calm down! The wave of anger quickly faded away, just as it came. Guess it was good news if I could control it that easily, right?

I shook my head and look straight in front of me. The guys had stopped in front of a small pond with clear, blue water. At last! Something to clear my mind of those disturbing killing intents!

I kneeled down on the shore and splashed my face. When the waves created calmed down, I looked at my blurry reflection. On my cheek, there was that mark that Lust had made. I chuckled. What a weird name. And talking about weird stuff. The Philosopher Stone…please!

But at the same time, I remembered Ed's reaction at those words…

"Ed?"

"What is it?" He asked as he lifted up his face from the pond.

"We're suppose to help you guys on your research and stuff, but I was wondering; what exactly are we looking for?"

"The Philosopher's Stone" Kurai replied before Ed could place a word.

"Which is..?"

"A mystic stone that allows us to do alchemy without considering the rule of Equivalent Exchange. The thing is, in order to create that stone, a human sacrifice is needed." She explained. She sighed. I guess she saw the huge question mark on my face 'cause she continued:

"It's basically a small, red shiny stone."

"Ah!" Something popped into my mind. "Could it be..?"

I glanced at Lavi. He gave me a small nod and then looked at Allen.

"Isn't there something similar at the Order?"

"Yeah!"

Such a lie. And dragging my brothers into this felt wrong. Kurai gave me a suspicious look, not buying it AT ALL. I looked away instead. My gaze stopped on my reflection in the water. The guilt I felt seconds ago faded away when I saw my injuries on my head.

"Wanna go and check it out?"

Ed glanced at his friend.

"It's our only clue we got so far. The only one we got since a while now. Maybe it's worth it?"

Kurai considered it for a minute, and then nodded. She started to draw a transmutation circle on the ground, along with Ed. Once finished, we stepped into it. They placed their hand together and then hit the ground. A blue, blinding light surrounded us and I closed my eyes. I only reopened them after a few minutes and blinked a few times, getting used to the sudden darkness. In front of us, lay the superb church that served as a replacement for the Black Order's Main Branch. Home!

I climbed up the stairs only to see one of the Clergymen at the door, talking to people I didn't recognize at first. One was a short lady with long, blond hair and delicate looking skin. She wore a long white shirt, with a pale pink tope and she had…was barefooted?

Next to her was a tall, handsome man with tan skin and rather long for a man black hair. He wore a simple black suit, although I could see the red sleeves of his shirt he wore under his jacket. He looked familiar…

The man turned his head to the side, talking to the woman beside him. I focused on his face, but I only saw a flash of red…And the face of the only one I recognized as my real family…

"Dad?"

"Mom?" Kurai said, speechless.

That ought to be interesting…

* * *

**Hikari and Kurai**: *Manifestation* REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! *Waving signs* REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	10. The Reunion

**The Reunion**

"Mom…?" I said. Why was she here? In this world?

"Kurai!" she said as she waved at us. Ed nudged me.

"You going to be okay?" he asked. I nodded and showed a fake smile.

"I'm fine!" I said a little too loud in my opinion.

"Well, I'm glad to see that you are safe and sound," my mother replied as she held me in her arms. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around her. As she finally released me, she reached for my blond strand.

"It still hasn't faded?" she asked. I jerk my head back making the strand fall out of her hand.

"No, and I like it this way," I replied harshly.

"Dad!" Hikari shouted as she ran towards her father and jumped into his arms.

"Hikari! How have you been?" he asked her.

"I'm fine!" she replied suddenly forgetting about the large hole I've created in her head. Her father suddenly glanced at me. I froze as shivers were sent down my spine.

"Who did this to you?" he asked as he looked at the wound in her head.

"Kurai, but its okay! It doesn't hurt or anything!" she replied, keeping that same idiotic smile on her face.

"Kurai! How could you?" my mom scowled at me. I sighed as I rolled my eyes.

"She was an enemy at the moment and I attacked her! That's all! No hard feelings," I replied as I walked pass her. Ed quickly followed.

"Still as cold as ever huh?" he asked teasingly.

"I don't have a heart for people like her and Hikari," I replied as cold as ever. Ed laughed.

"Right now isn't the time for games Ed," I warned him. Something was going on and I needed to know what.

"Oh! I guess I forgot! How rude of me! Kurai! This is your father, Yamato Kuroshi," my mother said. I froze. My eyes widen and my heartbeat accelerated. Father? Those words disgusted me for some unknown reason.

"And Hikari, this is your mother, Gabrielle Kuroshi," Yamato, or my "Father" said. Hikari had the same reaction as me.

"So those two are…" Lavi began.

"SISTERS?" Hikari and I shouted. A weird silence suddenly filled the space. Thoughts were rushing thought my head. We were sisters? Not to mention twins! My mother never told me I had a father, so I presumed that he was dead. Guess not! I had a sister on top of that! Who looked nothing like me!

"Shall we discuss this matter inside?" Lavi suddenly broke the silence. I snapped out of my thoughts and took a deep breath.

"Fine," I replied.

"Very well then," Yamato replied as he headed towards the Church.

"Wait… That's the order?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, why asking?" Lavi replied. Ed looked at the building once again.

"We'll be surrounded with Clergymen. Big deal Ed! Get over it," I replied as I followed Yamato. Ed and I weren't the most religious persons in the world but in order to obtain the info we need, we'll have to put that aside.

"Not everyone believes in God in there ya know?" Lavi replied as he and Ed followed us.

"No?" Ed replied uncertainly. I laughed.

"It's simply because we possess certain powers that the Order needs. That's why we're in there," he explained.

"Just like the state alchemists…" I whispered.

As we entered the order, people started whispering and muttering things. The building was a beautiful place. The people in it… Can't say much about them.

"Please ignore what they say," Allen whispered into my ear. That act suddenly made me scarlet red. I pulled my hood over my head and looked away. For some reason, Allen made me uncomfortable. Being around him always made me nervous. Allen was a nice guy and all but… I had to keep my guard around him.

"You okay Kurai?" Ed asked.

"I'm fine," I replied as I stuffed my hands into my pockets.

We finally entered a room that was calm and quiet. No one was here thought…

"Where are we?" I asked.

"In the lounge. No one comes here especially around this time, so we can have a bit of privacy," Lavi explained. Great… alone with them…

"We came here for information, not chatting," I pointed out.

"Right after we solve this little case," Mother replied. She sat down as the others did the same. I hesitantly sat down and pulled my hood off. I played around with my bracelet. I always did that whenever I was nervous. Ed seemed to noticed and placed his right hand on mine. His hand was cold; normal, he had an automail arm, but that reassured me and I loosened up a bit.

"For starters, let myself and Yamato apologize," Mother said to me and Hikari.

"We're sorry for lying to you," she continued. Hell yeah she should be apologizing.

"And for not telling me that I had a twin…"I muttered to myself.

"What did I tell you about the muttering?" mother said. I rolled my eyes.

"Never mind that… You never told me why you were here," I replied in order to avoid a huge speech from my mom.

"Yeah! Why are you here Dad?" Hikari asked as Yamato tried to clean up the dried blood on her forehead. That was clearly impossible since Hikari couldn't stop moving around.

"Would you please stop moving Hikari? You're making this task almost impossible…" Yamato said after a long sigh.

"Sorry…" she replied as she finally sat still. A sudden silence filled the room. I started playing with my blonde strand and I glanced at Ed who seemed nervous suddenly.

"You still haven't answered her question, Gabrielle," Yamato suddenly said as he placed the bandage over Hikari's wound.

"Ah true… The reason why we are here is because we have some important matters to discuss with you two," she said, seeming as if her mind was elsewhere.

"Since the two of you now know that you are sisters, I think it's time we told you this," Yamato added.

"What now? That I have another sister?" I said out of pure sarcasm. My mother glared at me.

"Not quite Kurai," she replied, warning me not to make those kinds of sarcastic jokes again.

"This concerns your identity," Yamato said. I felt a sudden chill going down my back. Why was I afraid?

"We're Hikari and Kurai right? Perfectly normal 15 year old girls right?" Hikari asked sounding very worried.

"Not exactly…" Yamato replied in a small voice.

"Then what are we? Some kind of monsters?" I asked. This isn't normal. If we're not humans, what else can we be?

"Something similar to that," My mother replied. Why are my parents replying in vague answers?

"Can you guys just get to the point instead of replying with vague answers?" I shouted, getting very tired of this game that we playing. If the matter was that important, why are they acting so strangely? My mother and Yamato exchanged a worried look.

"Very well. We'll get to the point just like you said. The two of you are angels and devils," Yamato finally said. My eyes widen as I sudden froze. The world seem to have suddenly stop turning. A hand was suddenly place on top of mine. I looked to my right and saw that Ed was trying to comfort me. I smiled back and whispered a faint "Thank you."

"Everything will be fine," he whispered back. I just hope so. I looked at Hikari who seemed just as shocked as I was. Our eyes suddenly met as I smiled at her.

"Wait… do you mean a devil as in…?" Allen's sentence was suddenly cut by Yamato.

"Not an Akuma, nor a Noah," he explained. Allen suddenly seemed to loosen up.

"A devil as in born in the underworld, living only to serve Satan," my mother added. She somewhat made the matter seem even more serious than it already was.

"And an angel, to assist God in his duties," Yamato said.

"So God really does exist huh?" Ed muttered to himself.

"What proof do you have then? You guys suddenly appear after I don't know how many years, without a single notice, and you suddenly tell us that we're not human?" I shouted, letting my anger explode.

"Calm down Kurai…" Allen said.

"I will not calm down! How can I trust them? They who didn't even care for us as children!" I shouted once more. Yamato slammed his fist onto the table.

"I've heard enough Kurai!" he replied.

"I won't taking orders from you!" I shouted back. My vision suddenly became blurry. Please don't let the tears flow out… Not now anyways…

"I'm your father!" he yelled.

"You may be Hikari's father, but not mine!" I replied as I stormed off.

"Kurai!" I heard my mother shouting in the distance. I didn't even turn back. How could they even be considered as my family? Do I even have one? At last, I couldn't hope them back anymore. As I walked in the silent hallway, a tear rolled down my cheek.


	11. Catching a Speeding Bullet

Valerie: oh helllllllooo paniniski'es! How are you guys?

This is my 11'th chapter! I could have manage to upload it before...as it took my 1 hour to write while it took Kathy 3 exactly 3 months to write down hers... but...

Kathy: IT MADE NO SENSE!

Valerie: but Kathy wasn't happy. Well, you know, anglophones... :P

Kathy: Gna gna...that same anglophone corrects your chapter so ush!

Valerie: Kathynski ravioli paniniski's mad?

Kathy: I AM NOT ITALIAN FOOD!

Valerie: No one can find weirder names than I do... :D

* * *

''You may be Hikari's father, but not mine!'' Kurai shouted to my father as she stormed off the room. Was it possible to have a mid-mid-life crisis?

''Kurai!'', Gabrielle yelled after her, Yamato holding her in his arms as she started to sob. Whoa. He sat down slowly, letting her the time to calm down.

''Maybe I should run after her..?'' I asked, uncertain. They didn't hear me though, as Mom kept saying:

''Kurai, Kurai… My beloved child… Why? Why? Was I a bad mother?'', before she suddenly started to sob again. My father patted her back gently, saying in a low voice that it was okay and it would be just fine…

Hum…hello?

"Mom, Dad?" That's when they snapped out.

''Oh Hikari! Since when were you here dearest?'' Gabrielle asked. I looked at my father but he had the same confused look.

"Not long ago, I just arrived. Was wondering if everything was okay. Where's Ku…My sister?''

''Oh… She needed air… I do not know where she might be at the moment, sorry.'' She replied, giving me a forced smile. It was then that she looked clearly at me, frowning as she looked at my hair and my eyes. She seemed confused.

''My, you've grown in such a beautiful young woman, Kurai!'', she said sheepishly, with a sweet smile. I left the room. I was happy to finally meet my mother, the woman who gave birth to me! Guess she wasn't as thrilled as I was. Heck! Even Dad did not recognise me.

I walked slowly through the hallways, saying some cheerful 'Hello's' to the people passing by, and knowing Kurai wouldn't be far, since she had never been here before, I walked through the different hallways.

And I continued walking straight ahead, where I knew I would find _my sister_. Close to the dorms, where there were countless little dark corners, in which people had often curled into little balls and cried everything out.

As I was about to turn a corner of a wall when I saw her resting her back against another wall, right in front of me.

''Hello Onee-chan!'', I said with my biggest smile and my happiest tone.

''Shut up and get the hell out of here before I kill ya.''

''Ouhhhh…Onee-chan is so scawy! I must tell Mom and Dad right away!''

''Yeah, why don't you do that? I don't care. I hate both of them anyways. You as well.''

''Hate you too sister!'', I replied with my cheerful face still on. ''Kiddinggggggggggggg!'', I continued with the most childish, high pitched voice I could make. That pissed her off.

''Shut up, idiot. I'll shoot your head off again if you don't stop.''

''Wahhhh! Onee-chan is so meany! But Hikari-chan didn't do anything! Why is she so meany with Hikari?'' All Kurai could do was face palming her forehead, sighing heavily in the process.

''You are such an idiot. Just like her. Superficial, weak, useless. I'm so glad I didn't get educated properly by her. Only God knows how I would have ended up. Surely like you.''

''I do not see how that is an insult. And do not talk of someone you don't even believe in.''

''Whatever. I must be the demon anyways, right? I cannot think of a possibility that I might be the angel one! I'm the servant of Satan. Why would I respect God if I am his natural enemy?''

''Maybe you are right. But maybe you should remember where you are, '' I said as gently as possible, somewhat wanting to end this fight, even though I enjoyed pissing her off. I've had a similar feeling not long ago but weirdly, I could not remember exactly where and when, even less why. ''You wouldn't want to hurt anyone, would you?''

''Like I care.''

''Kurai, look,'' I began as I stepped forward. I could almost touch her. Almost.

''What? Don't get any nearer or I'll kill you!'' Seems it would be harder to talk then I expected.

''Damn it…Look, Mom is really sad, you should go and—''

''And! What, apologize? Please! You want me to be kind to her after she lied to me—to us, for fifteen years? Never will I get that low in my life. She is the one at fault! SHE has to apologize, not me!'' Kurai yelled with all her anger coming out.

''She did apologized, Dad as well. Onee-chan…'' I said slowly as I touched her shoulder with the tip of my fingers before grabbing it more firmly.

''DO NOT CALL ME BY THAT!'' She cried, a mix of tears and anger struggling with her voice. At the same time, she opened her arms widely, which were until then firmly tied against her chest, and hit me. All I felt was a burning sensation in my stomach and the oh-damned-solid wall against my back before my entire body finally fell onto the ground.

''I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU OR YOUR BASTARD OF A FATHER TO CALL ME 'FAMILY'!''

There it was, the same strange feeling. Something other than blood rushing through my veins, along with lots of adrenaline. An intense sensation of blood-lust got to my head, giving me the determination to stand against the one who dared to insult my family once again.

''Bitch,''I simply said as I pulled my upper-body of the ground, resting its weigh on my wrist. ''How did you call my father just now?'' I finished as I rose completely on my feet, leaning against the wall as a support even though I didn't need one. My voice was strangely calm at the moment and when I looked at my so called _sister, _she had backed away of a few steps.

''Afraid are we not, huh?'' I whispered as I licked the blood on my lips. I could not recall how the liquid got there, or why my body hurt so much, though the pain was quickly disappearing, leaving an enjoyable sense of renew behind. I felt all my strength in my arms and in my legs. My prey could try anything; she would never escape from me.

I said something and well, she did do something. She clapped her hands together and summoned a gun. The exact same one she had back then in the forest and on the roof of the building back in her world. She aimed and shot. I just tilt my head to the side before catching the bullet and throwing it away. The bullet left a small burn on the fingertips of my right hand, but as I watched, it faded away as fast as it appeared.

Kurai took that opportunity to punch my cheek. She looked surprised tough, as I barely moved from my emplacement. But in my head, it felt as if something smashed against my skull making me snap out of my blood lusting state. My vision was blurry for a second but it came back as neat was it was before.

''Thanks Kurai,'' I whispered slowly. She didn't say a thing; she only leaned against the wall and slowly slides down to the ground and hid her head in her arms.

''Sorry I guess,'' she replied finally.

''You really don't want to see Gabrielle? Not even tell her where you are?'' I asked.

''She can wait,'' she simply answered rudely. Okay…Note to myself: Do not bring up the subject again.

''Hai…Now come on.'' I said as I reached for her hand to pull her up. ''Wanna clear your head off under cold water?''

"That would be helpful."

"Follow me then!" I shouted as I stepped out of the corner and into the hallway, stepping forward to the first door there was.

"And where exactly are we going?"

"See that big hole you made when you smashed me against the wall?" She looked slightly away. "Behind that is my room."

"Oh…"

As I entered the room I saw that a few things had fallen on the ground, like little frames of me and Yamato, or me and Lavi and Allen…

"Ah lala…," I whispered as I picked up my massive mirror, somehow intact. Everything seemed fine though…The room wasn't even messier than usual.

I pushed Kurai in the bathroom.

"Wait, wait!"

"What would you like to wear," I asked her, as I changed myself into new clothes. I just putted on a black corset over a pair of black jeans and black small boots. I finally had a white and short leather jacket over all and tied my hair to the side in one loose braid.

"Well I don't know! My own clothes!"

"Pff! No way!"

Realising that my clothes would be wayyyyyyyyyy too big for her petite body, I ditched her and ran to Lenalee's room. Being as kind as she is she immediately passed me clothes and I thanked her before returning to my room.

* * *

"Oh…hum…Hello Kurai..!" Ed greeted cheerfully. Allen looked away, blushing, as my sister stepped forward, wearing one of Lenalee's black corset and her mini-shorts with a large and long fabric belt around her waist. She had her red alchemist coat over and had tied her hair into a high ponytail.

"Hello," she replied as rudely as she could, death glaring me. "She forced me to wear those." I could only grin. That was the time our parents chose to enter the cafeteria.

"Hi Dad! Mom!" I waved at them before Kurai rammed her elbow into my side.

My father nodded at me, his traditional smile spread on his face while Gabrielle smiled warmly at us.

"My, Kurai, last time I saw you, you had blond hair." She said as she caressed her hair. She didn't back off this time.

"What..?" It was my turn to hit her side. I would have to explain to her later about our Mom's sudden moment of craziness earlier today.

"Hum?" Mom really did sound innocent.

"Never mind her..!"

Edward Elric coughed a little. "I believe we did come here for another reason then a family reunion right?"

"The Philosopher's Stone." I nodded. "Come with us." I then looked at Lavi, who just nodded as well.

"If you would pleaseeeee follow me."

He leaded the way to I don't know where, because I wasn't looking. Kurai and Edward had simply followed him, Allen guarding behind them. I didn't really want to see either. All I heard was Kurai screaming: WATCH OUT, before the sound of something heavy falling to the ground.

I contoured around my parents, directing my steps to the Training Room.

"Where are you going?" Yamato asked me.

"I better be ready when Kurai wake up."

"But wait—"

"No time!" I said as I started to run.

But suddenly, Yamato Kuroshi was in front of me, Gabrielle as well. She had appeared with a white halo surrounding her, while I saw a small flame dancing on his ear before suddenly vanishing.

"Then you might want to start your special training as well…"

* * *

Oulalalalalalala!

Who'S what huh?

By the way, as Kathy didn't understand a thing the first time she read, here's a little explanation!

Gabrielle did had her moment of _folies_, as she thought Hikari was in fact Kurai, because she didn't wish to see her at the moment.

At the end, Lavi leads Kuari and Ed to some weird room, where the Philosopher's Stone is supposed to be. In fact it's a trap! :O Ed and Kurai collapsed.

And NO, THE CHAPTER WAS NOT RUSH! I was just rly into it...


	12. The Awakening

**Kathylikitty: **HELLO EVERYBODY! Sorry for not being able to post something in a while! I have a feeling that a certain someone will be mad at me for this... But anyways! Please enjoy! And like always, reviews are welcomed!

* * *

**The Awakening**

"Ow… What the heck was that?" I shouted as I slowly rose up. Blood suddenly rushed to my head causing me to lose balance and fall back onto my knees. A hand suddenly appeared in front of me. I looked up seeing a worried white haired boy lending me his hand. I pushed his hand away and stood up. I look at him straight in the eye.

"What was that?" I shouted. Allen slightly backed away from me, seeming scared.

"Was this a trap? Did you purposely do this?" I kept asking questions, not aware that Allen seems to have absolutely no clue of what's going on. I paused, allowing myself to catch my breath.

"Where's Ed?" I asked, as calmly as possible. Allen looked at the ground.

"Where is he?" I asked once more, putting emphasis on every single word. He looked pitiful.

"What did you guys do to him?" This time, I took action. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pinned him against the wall. He showed no sign of struggling.

"I'm sorry," he replied quietly.

"I don't want your pity. I want you to tell me where the fuck is he." I was losing my patience and fast.

"They took him away… They locked him up somewhere," Allen replied.

"Where?" I asked. Hope didn't seem so far away now.

"I have no clue. I got to probably several minutes before you and at that time, I couldn't do anything… I'm sorry," he said. I formed my hand up into a fist. I felt like taking my anger on Allen. I raised my fist. Allen closed his eyes, preparing himself for the impact. And just when he thought he was going to get hit, I punch the wall, just a couple of inches away from his face.

Why didn't I do it? He didn't do anything to stop them from taking Ed away. Nothing! And yet… Why didn't I punch him?

I released my grip around his collar and let him slip down onto the ground. He didn't even bother getting back up. I sat down on the floor next to him. What am I supposed to do now? I can't just stay here and let Ed rot in some enclosed cell. I'm gonna go find him… But how?

"I could help you find him…" Allen said out of blue, just as if he had read my mind.

"Why should I trust you?" I asked.

"Who else do you have to trust? We took your friend and locked him away. Do you really think you are going to turn towards the ones who caused you pain?" he asked. I curled my hand into a fist and slammed it on the ground.

"Damn it all! Why am I so weak?" I screamed. I felt useless and hopeless. I didn't even know what the heck was going on. Why did the Order do this to us? Did we do something wrong that we weren't aware of? Or did they just want the information from us without having to give anything up?

"What do you say? Deal?" Allen asked.

"Only on one condition. When we find Ed, promise me that you will let us escape, without any harm, and that you will tell no one. Okay?" I replied. A small smile drew on Allen's face.

"Deal." And with that, the contract was sealed.


End file.
